


I Can Not Sleep While the Sun's Awake

by wizards_sleeve



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: 95 percent of this fic is them sleeping lol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dialogue Heavy, Evan and John have literally been in 2 videos together, Fluff, I FIXED THE TYPO !!!, I'm not writing at midnight wow, I'm only listening to post malone and bbno$ while writing this and that's why it sucks, M/M, Multi, Sleepy Boys, The rarest of pairs, it's a college au ok, no smut lmao sorry, the ending sucks more dick than me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizards_sleeve/pseuds/wizards_sleeve
Summary: Krii7yoss. Uhhh just a lot of fluff and a lot of sleeping lol





	I Can Not Sleep While the Sun's Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a song by Circa Waves called "T Shirt Weather". Here's one of the rare pairs I promised.
> 
> P.S.  
> There's a formatting issue and idk how to fix it sorry!

“Evan!” He looks up when he hears his name and looks around. It takes him a second to locate the boy who called him, Evan breaks out in a grin as he eventually spots him.

“Hey Smit, you need something?” Evan walks toward the fence that Smitty is sitting on. He stands between Smitty's legs and leans in really close, Evan kisses his nose and Smitty blushes.

“Fuck off, dude,” he giggles. “I just wanted to know if we're still going on our date tonight?” Evan leans on the fence, next to Smitty.

“Unless you or John made other plans, our date's still on.” He can't help but notice how cute his boyfriend looks; Smitty's hair is all messy, probably from running his fingers through it, his outfit shouldn't look at good as it does but that's one of the many things Evan loves about his boyfriends; their love of fashion. Smitty's picking at his nails like always, tearing off the nail polish John put on him.

“ Okay, I'll text John and let him know. You know he worries about everything,” Smitty unlocks his phone, presumably to text the third member of their relationship. He hums in acknowledgement.

“So, cutie, you need a ride home?” Evan bumps his shoulder with Smitty's. 

Smitty nods, “ We goin’ to John's place, yeah?” 

“Where else?”

”John! Are you home?” Smitty lets them into John's apartment with his key (Smitty didn't lose his key after only two hours, Evan).

“ If he is home, he's probably asleep. He's been filling in for Tyler at the campus Starbucks and you know how late they're open.” The two boys set their things down and walk to John's bedroom.

“Shhhh….” Evan puts a finger to his lips and slowly opens the door. They slowly walk inside.

John's fast asleep on the bed, up against the wall, his blanket’s over his head and he's snoring softly. 

“Might have to postpone that date; he's not waking up anytime soon,” Evan takes a seat on John's office chair.

“So, do you want to join him in bed or?” Smitty's already inching his way over to the bed, there's only room for one more person and they both know it.

“Go ahead, Smit,” Evan sighs. “I'm waiting for a text from Marcel, so you might as well.” Smitty kisses Evan on the top of the head before carefully climbing in the bed with John. 

“Sleep tight,” he whispers, and Smitty is out like a light. Evan scoots his chair closer so he can run his hands through John's messy hair.

 

Evan wakes up to someone shaking his shoulder.

“Ev? Wake up, your neck is going to be really sore, idiot. That's what you get for sleeping in a goddamn chair. Should've joined us in bed,” John says, scoldily. 

“No room…” Evan mumbles, still half asleep.

“We would've made room, dumbass. It's weird Smitty didn't force you to nap with us, he usually loves naps where we're all there. Evan, get up, honey, you can go back to sleep in a second, I just don't want you to hurt your neck. Come on.” John practically picks him up and sits him on the bed. John cups his jaw and kisses his forehead.

“I have to fill in at the coffee shop, you and Smitty can keep sleepin’. I'll be home by 4 am, promise.” Evan is still really tired and nods. Sleep sounds good. He lays down and reaches for Smitty, pulls him closer. 

“Hurry back…” he groans. John smiles, grabbing his jacket and phone.

“Anything for you, Ev.”

 

John yawns and gets out the key to his apartment. He pushes the door open and sees Evan and Smitty watching TV in the living room. 

“Hey John,” Smitty calls. “Come cuddle.” Who in their right mind would turn down a request like that? John kicks off his shoes, and throws his jacket on the table.

“What are you guys up?” Smitty moves from where he's sitting and let's John take his place before laying across both of his boyfriends. 

“Waiting for you, young man, it's way past your curfew.” Evan lays his head on his shoulder and Smitty grabs his hand and starts to play with his fingers.

John snorts, “Shuddup. It's still dark outside, wanna go back to bed?”

Smitty nods and gets up, Evan grabs the TV remote and turns it off.

“Yeah, let's go.” Smitty helps John stand up, grabs both their hands, and walks them back to the bedroom.

“Sleep tight, boys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
